


Because... I've Never...

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Comfort, Episode Related, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My Fics Have Minds Of Their Own, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Sub!Ian, The Lost Moments of the Slumber Party, dom!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly did Mickey and Ian do at the Infamous Slumber Party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because... I've Never...

**Author's Note:**

> The started out at a "I saw Cameron's picture on Instagram and needed to fic about it," but ended up a "I need Mickey to be caring and loving while he's being dominate." 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Gallagher,” Mickey moaned as he threw his head back against his pillow.  
Ian grinned up at him from where he was breathing over Mickey’s dick. “Something wrong, Mick?”  
“Do something, you asshole.”  
“Why am I always the one doing this?”  
“What?”  
“How come you never go down on me?” Ian sat back on his heels, legs drawn up with an arm around his knees.  
“The fuck are you going on about?”  
Ian rolled his eyes. “You’ve never had my dick in your mouth.”  
Mickey grunted as he sat up to lean against the headboard. “Your point?”  
“My point is I’m not the fucking girl.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Just do it,” Ian said as crawled up the bed. He elbowed Mickey over so he could lay beside him, “Come on.”  
“I’m not sucking your dick, man.”  
“Why not?”  
Mickey looked away from him. “Because… I’ve never…”  
Ian shot up when he realized what Mickey was saying. “You’ve never given a blow job.”  
“Fuck off,” Mickey grumbled.  
“How come you haven’t?”  
“Do we have to fucking talk about this? My dick’s gettin’ soft.”  
Ian yanked his shirt up and over his head and then lifted his hips to shimmy out of his boxers. He lay back, giving Mickey an expectant look.  
“I’m not sucking you dick!”  
“You don’t have to. Just do something.”  
Mickey opened his mouth to protest, but then let his eyes skim over Ian’s body. Damn. He grumbled briefly under his breath before slinging his leg over Ian’s thighs. He bent to kiss Ian on the mouth- because that was something they did now, apparently- before he scraped his teeth over Ian’s neck. Ian tilted his head back and to the side, his breath catching in his throat when Mickey started sucking a hickey up on his neck.  
“Fuck,” Ian ground out. “You shouldn’t do that,” he said.  
“Why the fuck not?”  
“People’ll see it.”  
“Good,” Mickey mumbled, “They’ll know not to fuck with you.”  
Ian chuckled. “They’ll know someone’s fucking me; they won’t know I’m yours.” He froze when he realized what he’d just said.  
Mickey snorted, choosing to ignore the loaded sentence. “I don’t remember sayin’ you could talk, Firecrotch.”  
Ian snapped his mouth shut so hard, he was almost positive his teen shattered.  
“Good boy,” Mickey breathed into his ear. He kissed at the sensitive spot behind Ian’s jaw, licking when Ian groaned. He worked his way down, pausing to take one of Ian’s nipples in between his teeth. Ian arched his back off of Mickey’s dirty sheets, his moans echoing off the walls of the tiny room.  
“Mickey,” he gasped, “Will you please-“  
“If you fucking talk one more time,” Mickey paused to pinch Ian’s other nipple, “we are done here. Do you understand?”  
“Y-yes,” Ian grunted, “I’m sorry. I just nee-“  
“Shut the fuck up, Ian. I mean it.”  
Ian nodded.  
Mickey nuzzled Ian’s cheek with his own. “Good.” He slipped down to swipe his tongue between Ian’s abs. “So fucking hot,” he muttered against Ian’s torso. He looked up at Ian’s face, head cocked to the side. “But you know that, don’t you? You know how hot you are. Little fucker.” He smirked. “That’s why you fuck all those old men. Because they tell you all the time how good you look, because they’re surprised you want them. But you don’t, not really.” He leaned over, hands bracketing Ian’s head. “Tell me you who really want,” he whispered.  
“You,” Ian panted, “I want you, Mick, just you.”  
“That’s right. Just me.” He hissed when his dick accidently brushed Ian’s. Ian whimpered and Mickey pet his head. “Shh, I know what you need.” He went back to Ian’s upper body, trailing his tongue everywhere he went. “Is it a rule for WestPoint that you have to be fuckable? It that how you get in: you fuck your way in?” Ian opened his mouth, but Mickey cut him off. “Rhetorical question, Gallagher. You wouldn’t do that, would you?” He licked at Ian’s body some more. “Well,” he said ponderingly, “Maybe you would. You are kind of a slut.”  
Ian gasped at that, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning through a slack jaw. Mickey marveled at how far gone the boy under him was.  
“Oh, you like that, huh? Wanna be a slut for me?”  
Ian nodded enthusiastically, fisting his hands in the sheets.  
“I haven’t even touched your dick yet, and you’re already begging for it.” He nuzzled at Ian’s happy trail, kissing down towards Ian’s dick. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Anything,” Ian wheezed.  
“Anything, really? Whatever I want?”  
Ian looked down at him through hooded eyelids, clutching at the sheets. He shook his head up and down slowly, as if he was contemplating what Mickey would do.  
Mickey put a firm but comforting hand on Ian’s thigh. “Hey,” he said softly, “You’re fine. Gonna make you feel good.”  
Ian nodded again, more sure this time.  
“You okay?” He nodded. “Use your words, man.”  
“I’m good, Mick,” Ian said, “Just do something. Please.”  
Mickey smirked. “Well, since you’ve been a good boy.” Without warning, he sucked the head of Ian’s dick into his mouth. Ian’s breath stuttered, head falling back, mouth open. Mickey sucked eagerly at Ian’s dick, taking as much in his mouth as he could without gagging- which was quite a bit, surprisingly. He lifted off with a slurp and licked a stripe on the underneath of the hard shaft. “Good?”  
“Yes, yes. So good. Please, don’t stop, please. Oh, God, Mickey,” Ian moaned when Mickey started stroking his dick, fast and rough.  
“You look so good like this, Gallagher. Strung out and begging like the slut you are. So good, so perfect, all mine.”  
“Mickey, Mickey, I’m gonna- Can I- I need to-“  
“Yeah,” Mickey said, pumping his hand faster, “Come for me, Ian.”  
Ian arched his hips into Mickey’s fist, moaning out his name. Mickey stroked him through the aftermath. Ian’s chest was heaving up and down when Mickey collapsed next to him. Ian looked from Mickey’s face down to his crotch and back up, “Do you need me to…?”  
“I kind of already did, Gallagher.”  
“You came without touching yourself?”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Mickey grumbled.  
Ian blew out a breath, draped an arm over his forehead. “That was amazing.”  
Mickey grunted in response, a cigarette having magically appeared between his lips.  
“Did you mean what you said?” Ian asked as he reached for the cigarette.  
Mickey gave it up without protest. “’Course,” he turned towards Ian, smirk on his face, “You are a slut.”  
Ian rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant, and you know it.”  
Mickey snatched the cigarette back, saying nothing.  
Ian elbowed him. “Answer me.”  
“I ain’t telling you what you already know, asswipe.”  
Ian grinned. A comfortable silence settled over them.  
“So,” Mickey started after awhile, “How do you feel about bondage?”


End file.
